Already Gone
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: When the warmth from those lips turns to cold marble and the caress of fingertips reverts to pinpricks, he knows what must be done. He wakes up from the delusion and shoves aside the relationship falling apart around them.


_"I hate you."_

_"I love the way you look at me with those eyes, so full of kill."_

_"You're disgusting."_

_"Compared to your beautiful talent? Yes."_

* * *

><p>The twenty-three year old brunet walks down the sidewalk to his apartment; which will be empty as usual. He doesn't mind so much now that the one that has been tormenting is gone. The young man made sure to make the point of his solitude a fact to that silver haired madman the second he could. Whether or not the point was clearly understood; he doesn't care because it was at least made. Train Heartnet could care less about making wealth and domination by his talent, thus caring even less about Creed Diskenth.<p>

A gust of wind sends ruffled, brown spiked hair into a tizzy as the wind chimes send out a beautiful, clinking melody. Train pulls the deep azure jacket closers around his thin stature, shoulders hunching as he tries to keep all the warmth close to him and not blow away. As he looks up between strands of chestnut he's relieved to see that the small apartment complex is getting closer. Having walked all the way across town earlier he's exhausted, especially with his gleaming silver gun strapped to his thigh in its holster. The buckles of the holster press into his navy pant leg as he walks, making him all more ready to be home and curled up on his bed with a glass of milk. A heavy sigh slips from his cold lips as he reaches the stairs that lead to the hallway his room is on.

* * *

><p><em>The tip of a butter knife sticks into the wall beside his head, Train's golden eyes narrowing even further in disgust. "What's wrong with you Creed? You've changed."<em>

_Maniacal laughter ensues Train's words instantaneously while sharp lavender eyes appear as sly as the man that owns them. The billowing cloak around his body is completely fur lined, the all black contrasting with his pale skin and long, white locks with bangs framing his face. The sharp angles of his face cast more shadows onto his face as he stands in the dim lit room. Creed grins as he takes a step closer to Train, "You're the one that's changed! Where did that look go? The burning passion of when you do your job without fail? The skills are still there but you aren't."_

_Train shakes his head as he lets the tips of his fingers dust over the cool metal of his gun, not wanting to use it but ready if needed. Creed stands close to him with their bodies barely touching, his hand snaking up between them to cup Train's cheek. "Don't you love me Train?"_

* * *

><p>The darkness of his apparent doesn't stun him one bit as he shuts the door behind him, the lock clicking into place. He walks straight to the small kitchen and swings the fridge open, leaning on the door as he glances around for the last bottle of milk he could have sworn he left right in front of everything. His attention does a complete 360 as the living room light shines brightly all of a sudden. Train furtively heads in there to see his bottle of milk sitting innocently on the coffee table with the top flipped off and condensation dripping down the bottle, pooling around the bottle itself. More importantly is the man sitting on his couch as if he owns the place. As lavender eyes lock with his Train can feel his stomach clench into a ball. "Why are you here?"<p>

"Why did you leave? Do you think you can run away from me?"

"I was already gone Creed."

Creed is up on his feet in the blink of an eye causing Train to take a step back and press his back against the wall. Fingers curl into his shoulders as he's held in place by the man slammed up against him. Lips crash brutally against his own and Train can only stare wide eyes as he sucks in breath through his nose, palms pressing against Creed's chest to get him away. But the older man is simply to strong and determined to be pushed away.

At one time Train can remember when the accidental kiss they shared had been full of emotions that evolve into love and passion. The kiss is stale and forceful, nothing about it screaming words of desire only desperation. The heat that used to be between them is no longer there, simply replaced by a frigid emotion of nothingness. Yet even as Creed is unable to hold the kiss any longer and has to pull away, his eyes tell Train that he doesn't even realize it.

The brunet sighs, grips his gun, and in one swift motion has Creed shoved away and the barrel pointed between his eyes. "Leave me alone Creed. I'm done with you."

Shock seems to curse through those soft purple eyes, the emotions hardening quickly. "You'll regret this."

Creed shoves past him with fury wrought all throughout the air that's about him. Train doesn't even let the gun slip back into its holster until the front door slams shut. As the tension finally melts away he finds himself leaning heavily against the wall and the gun dangling from his fingertips. Relief swarms his body, letting a smile slip onto his lips and his eyes close for a brief moment.

* * *

><p><em>My first Black Cat fic. A little nervous sense I still don't think I have a feel for the characters like I wanted. Then again, don't know if you don't try. :)<em>


End file.
